


The Price of a Hot Chocolate

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [54]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Requested fic, Requests, Snow, barista, blizzard, coffee shop AU, male reader - Freeform, meet cute, not all baristas are like this I know, snowy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader gets more than they bargained for at the coffee shop.
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Price of a Hot Chocolate

The wind was so icy cold against Y/N’s face that the snow that battered against him felt practically ward in comparison. It wasn’t as if he could run through it either as the snow was covering a slick layer of ice underfoot. He walked slowly for the couple of blocks it took from his house to his destination; the coffee house. The coffee house was a quaint little cafe that dealt in artisan coffee and pastries and more importantly, the best hot chocolate Y/N had ever had. 

He needed one right now. Midterms had brought with them nothing but stress and the weather was so miserable it only added to his sour mood. After a full morning of studying his eyes were almost square from looking at the screen and he had decided that a break was needed so off to the coffee shop it was. Though the weather was dire he knew that hot chocolate was needed so he donned his boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves and headed into the outside world. 

After ten minutes of walking, he reached the small coffee shop and darted inside welcoming the relief of the warmth though it started to sting after a while as his body got acclimatised. To his relief, he was only second in the queue and he got in line behind a girl. She was a bit shorter than him and had a mass of brown hair that flowed down her back. She made her order and then moved off to the side to await collection which meant that Y/N could move forward. The barista was a guy who looked thoroughly bored by his job and simply asked, ‘name and size?’ 

‘Uh, Y/N and medium,’ Y/N said watching as the barista picked up a large cup and scribbled his name on it. 

‘What can I get you?’ he asked looking almost past Y/N instead of at him. 

‘Um, a hot chocolate please,’ he replied. 

‘Whip? Marshmallow? Chocolate Sprinkles?’ he asked. 

‘Yep, yep, and yep,’ Y/N said trying to inject some energy into the interaction. The barista punched in some information on the cash register and then said, ‘$3.55, cash or card?’ 

‘Oh, card,’ Y/N said reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

There was a feeling of fear as he tried to locate his phone. It was in neither of his coat pockets nor his jeans pockets. Suddenly, he was struck with a memory of placing his phone across the room on his dresser in order to stop him from checking it whilst studying. At least he had his wallet, right? After another quick fumble, he found that he had not got his wallet either meaning he was penniless. The barista was eyeing him closely and he could hear his foot tapping on the other side of the counter as he waited for him to cough up the money. Y/N could feel a blush creeping in as he started to panic. 

‘Any minute now would be great?’ the barista sighed. Y/N chuckled nervously before saying, ‘just a second.’

‘Look man, if you don’t have the funds-’

‘He has the funds,’ a woman’s voice said. Y/N turned to find the girl from in front of him coming from the waiting area to offer up her phone. Before he could say anything she tapped it on the barista’s outstretched payment device and there was a distinct beep as the payment was accepted. The barista rolled his eyes but put the terminal down anyway and went towards the back counter to proceed to make the drinks. The woman and Y/N moved towards the waiting area in silence.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ Y/N said looking at the girl for a moment. She was pretty he had to admit. Her dark eyes sparkled in the ambient lighting of the coffee shop as she looked up at him. 

‘Don’t worry about it. Think of it as my good deed for the day,’ she smiled. 

‘Well, thank you.’

‘Besides that guy is an ass I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of rejecting your order.’

‘Yeah, it looks like that’s the only enjoyment he gets here.’ 

‘Don’t let him hear you,’ she said, ‘you don’t want spit in your hot chocolate.’

‘I wouldn’t want to ruin your good deed,’ Y/N chuckled. 

‘I’m Zendaya by the way,’ she said. 

‘Y/N,’ he replied with a smile. At that moment the barista shouted both their names, though there was no one else in the shop, and placed them in front of them on the bench. 

‘Enjoy,’ she said with a smile before heading to the door.

Y/N looked out the window and noted the pouring snow and decided to take his drink and sit down at a table. Zendaya disappeared out the door for a moment and then abruptly came back in looking frostbitten and windswept. Her hair was covered in particles of snow and her lips and nose looked tinged with pink even though she had barely been outside. She walked over to the table Y/N was sitting at and hovered behind a chair for a moment and then said, ‘do you mind if I sit here?’ 

‘No go ahead,’ Y/N said. 

‘Thanks,’ she said, ‘it’s baltic out there.’

‘You’re telling me. That’s why I decided to just take a seat.’

‘You had the better idea,’ she chuckled. 

‘At least now we’re even,’ Y/N said sipping his hot chocolate. 

‘How do you figure that?’ 

‘Well I let you sit with me you bought a drink. Fairs fair right?’

‘Oh, those two things don’t equate at all! I could’ve sat anywhere,’ she said outraged though she was betrayed herself with a smile. 

‘Okay, okay,’ he said feeling brave, ‘let me make it even then.’

‘What do you have in mind?’ She asked resting her chin on her hand which was propped up by the table. 

‘Go on a date with me?’ 

She looked at him for a second before saying with a coy smile, ‘fine but we might have to make it two dates?’

‘Oh,’ he said with surprise, ‘why’s that?’ 

‘Because that snow is coming down harder now and you’re definitely going to be needing another drink.’

‘Ah,’ he said, ‘well, in that case, make my next one a large. I wouldn’t want to bankrupt you.’


End file.
